A Fairy Out For Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben tries to escape the ticklish perils of Jocu's world. But Giggles the Tickle fairy wants some fun with the hero!


**Another guestsurprise/newbienovelistRD collaboration! Enjoy!**

* * *

"GET OFFA ME JOCU!" Ben laughed, now grabbing the large titan's tail.

"C'mon kid! You've been stressed out today and need some cheering up!" Jocu smirked, now letting his tail tickle under Ben's chin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben said, now wiggling his own fingers on the tail.

"Why, you little rascal!" Jocu chuckled, now turning and grabbing Ben in a strong bear hug and using his second set of arms to wiggle on the teen's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Ben laughed.

"Alright you two, settle down," Jest chuckled, now walking towards them with some delicious sandwiches, punch, and other treats.

"Oh boy I'm starved!" Ben grinned.

"You're always starved!" Jocu chuckled.

"Not always."

"Are too." Jocu smirked.

"Are not!" Ben smirked back, now getting in a playful stance.

"C'mere Benny so I can tickle the snot out of you again!" Jocu teased, now growling playfully, crouching with his behind in the air and waving his tails playfully.

"Did I miss something?" Amio smiled, walking over.

"Nope, the fun is just starting!" Vivo laughed, now about to join into the fun.

"Now calm down you all. It's time to eat," Jape coaxed gently.

"Alright alright, we're calm." Jocu smirked, now letting a tail gently wiggle under Ben's armpit.

"GAH! JOCU!" Ben laughed. Jocu chuckled and helped him up. Soon, all the brothers were digging into the wonderful picnic.

"Ben, have you ever met our father?" Jest asked, now eating a few grapes.

"Hmmmm…I don't think so," Ben said, now looking thoughtful.

"Well he did mention he wanted to meet you," Jocu replied.

"Yeah, he is very interested in meeting a hero of Earth." Vivo added.

"Well, I'm not really that special ya know," Ben said gently.

"Hush Ben!" Jocu replied, now gently hugging the teen to him with one set of arms.

"You are special." Vivo added.

"And to prove it, I think we should let the tickle garden here get at him!" Jape responded.

"Oh yes….let the tickle flowers and trees work their magic!" Blithe grinned evilly, now whistling loud and soon the entire garden seemed to come to life!

Ben gasped as the tickle flowers began wiggling around his ankles and around his legs. They slid up his pant legs and down his socks!

"GAH! HEHEHEHEY!" Ben laughed, now squirming to get away.

"Oh my…what a predicament," Jocu chortled, now sitting back and leaning against a tree.

Ben kept giggling as the flowers began wiggling against him more. He finally had the strength to stand and try to gently shake the flowers off.

Giggles happened to by flying by and saw Jocu. He made eye contact and she gave him a sign and pointed towards the castle. Jocu nodded and motioned for her to head to the castle ahead of them.

Once she flew away, he turned his attention back to Ben.

"Ben, run towards the castle! The tickle plants can't get you there!" Jocu suggested, fighting the urge to smirk. Vivo gave Jocu a strange look until Jocu winked at him. Vivo then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, head to the castle! You'll be safe there!"

Ben nodded and then ran towards the castle as fast as he could go. Once he was gone, Jocu explained to all the brothers who was waiting for Ben at the castle. They all began to laugh among themselves and then settled down to finish lunch, planning to meet them later.

Meanwhile, Ben was trying to get to the top of the stairs of the castle when the large chandelier made of multicolored feathers began shaking in excitement.

"Gosh, I don't think I can stand anymore tickles today," Ben panted. But then he heard a few jingles above him. Looking up cautiously, he screamed in shock as the chandelier began to fall down of and send a flurry of feathers down to get him!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed, now running as fast as he could. But before he could get far, the large feather chandelier grabbed him and tried to pull him inside!

"HELP!" He screamed in fear. The chandelier could feel his panic and when he got him inside, he began caressing Ben gently with his feathers. Ben tried to remain calm, but he was still a bit scared.

"Ben? Are you alright?" A little and sweet voice asked. Ben looked and saw Giggles poke her head inside and give him a concerned look.

"I-I'm ok for now!"

Giggles looked as if she was listening and then she chuckled.

"He said he will let you go for now…but that he will get you later on. He just wanted to meet you so you wouldn't be afraid. And he wanted me to tell you that his name is Chanticleer. " She smiled.

"G-Good. So, Chanticleer the chandelier?" Ben panted in relief.

"Yes. But I still need to talk to you," Giggles smiled, now following him down to the ground as the chandelier let him go.

But when Ben's feet touched the floor, the feather carpet removed his shoes and socks!

"HEY!" Ben felt the tiny feathers wriggle between his toes! He jumped back and fell into a soft, fluffy chair.

The arms of the chair grabbed Ben's wrists and held the boy's arms up. Two large feathers flew into the room and tied Ben's ankles to the legs of the chair!

"Oh, no! I'm trapped!" Ben couldn't break free. "Giggles! HELP!"

The little fairy flew over to Ben. But she didn't help, she simply smiled. "I do want to help you, Ben. But first, I want to help myself." She kissed Ben on the nose.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ben blurted.

"Heeheeheehee!" Giggles giggled. "Relax, Ben. It's not every day a Tickle fairy meets a hunk like you!" Her wings fluttered with excitement.

"A...A hunk?" Ben's cheeks turned pink.

"Yep! When we first met and I heard your magnificent laughter! It was love at first tickle!" Giggles's smile couldn't be bigger.

The carpet started swishing it's feathers against Ben's feet. Ben's instantly started laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha! N-Nohohohoho! Stop! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Mmm! Just listen to that sweet laughter!" Giggles said gleefully. She pointed a finger at Ben. Fairy dust shimmered around his torso and his t-shirt disappeared.

"Now for some real fun!" Giggles flew to Ben's stomach and brushed her feather-like wings against it. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! G-GIHIHIHIGGLES! STAHAHAP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ooh! Let's tickle some other places!" Giggles climbed upon Ben's ticklish body and exploited his weak spots. "How about here?" She tickled his ribs with her little fingers.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GIGGLES STOP!" Ben demanded. "I-I'M WARNING YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're warning me?" Giggles cooed innocently. She crawled to Ben stomach and stroked it. "But I'm having so much fun!" she pouted.

Ben snickered and cringed from Giggles's stroking. "Stop!"

"Nope!" Giggles used her fairy magic to conjure a sparkly pink feather. She willed the feather to slither and glide all over Ben's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THE FEATHER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben cried hysterically.

Giggles giggled. "This feather's magic makes your spot EXTRA ticklish! So while it tickles your tummy, I will tickle the rest of you!" Giggles flew up to Ben's neck and started kissing and nibbling it, her wings making it worse.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee! Cut it out!" Ben cackled. "AND MAKE THE FEATHERS STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben couldn't take the feather on his stomach or the feathers tickling his feet.

Giggles went to Ben's ear and whispered into it. "Oooooh, you don't like the feathers? Do they tickle you?" she teased in a soft voice.

Ben nodded and laughed at the same time. Giggles teasing him made the tickling worse and worse.

Giggles flew by Ben's face and slid her wings under his chin. She admired Ben's smiling face.

"Now for your worst spot..." Giggles went to Ben's right armpit. She danced her fingers right in the center. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"AHAAAAAAAAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben's extreme laughter made Giggles tingle all over. She conjured another feather to tickle his other armpit, escalating his laughter.

"N-N-NO MORE! I'M GONNA GO CRAZY! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben begged.

Giggles stopped. The feathers disappeared and the carpet seized their ticklish assault.

The chair released Ben's arms. He slumped back in the chair and slowly regain his breath and composure.

"You okay, Ben?" Giggles asked gently, cuddling against Ben's cheek.

"Yeah..." Ben chuckled, still feeling ticklish.

"Are you mad?"

To her surprise, Ben shook giant head. "No, nothing wrong with a good laugh." He smiled and gave Giggles a peck on the head.

Giggles face went red as a tomato. She giggled her famous giggle and shyly turned away.

Jocu and the others watched them.

"Ben certainly has a gift." Vivo said.

"He does indeed." Jocu said. "Father should definitely meet him one day..."

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: We did another fantastic job, Amiga! When you have the time, let's talk about the next tickle story! I've already got a good idea! :D**


End file.
